Light in Solitude
by ThriftySeven
Summary: When Gusion is banished from his family for using a fighting style that they neglect. He meets up with all kind of people in the land of dawn. The Saga of Gusion Starts here


**CHARACTHERS BELONG TO MOONTON. THIS IS A FULL ADVENTURE STORY ( MAYBE I MIGHT ADD SOME ROMANCE). SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES BECAUSE ENGLISH ISN'T MY BORN LANGUANGE**.

 _ **"Look son, those wizards can conjure up magical creatures to battle with Them"**_ _**His father said to him.**_

 **He was an aspiring boy. He always wanted to make his family, especially his father, proud. He wanted to prove that he can be the strongest of them all.**

 **That is what he used to be, a nice, innocent little boy who doesnt know about the true colours of this world**.

Gusion's family was the Paxley family. They were the most admirable of many magic blessed generation. One of the mist prestigious of all magic users in the land. They're estate was huge, even their own staff could get lost in the enourmous land. His father was the master of all magical arts in the country. Gusion was only 10 years old at the time. He admired the Elders because of their conjuring magic. He praised the Wizards for their Elemental power magic. Their family fighting style was to attack using magic attacks because to them only dim-witted fools were to use swords and would be absolute trash in front of them, but Gusion thought otherwise. With the art of light magic that Gusion had mastered at 6 years old, he used its power to travel at very fast speeds that barely left any signs that he was even there. He also can control the ancient swords of the Paxley family and imbued them with light magic, allowing the blades to burst through all opaque objects and even the most toughest of lifeforms.

So Gusion started to train, day by day he would run countless laps around the family estate and practice his combat skills and always sought the blessings of the magic gods.

He sometimes was caught using swords. His father would give him a magical beating or ground him in the Basement of Terror where he is faced with the most annoying creature his dad ever conjured, The Kriko. Even with the temptation of getting caught and punished severly he never gave up his fighting style. Even at school his friend laughed at him and the teachers were unable to teach him anything due to his unique fighting style.

He kept training, the last thing he ever thought was to give up and live with a very boring fighting style. " _Determination and Perseverance"_ he thought

 _ **Eight**_ _ **years later**_

 **GUSION'S POV**

Its time. Time for me to take part in my family's ultimate test, time for me to prove them that I can be and will be the best. There he is, Montus. I will kill that bitch. He stole my lunch money almost every day after the last semester. I'll Kill him, and show my oath holding family that swords can serve in battle like magic abilities.

The Elders rang the bell indicating that the fight has started. Montus was big but was very dumb and cant cast any good attack spell. So I shifted into the light and dash around the battlefeild, when his guard was low enough, I unleashed 5 my ancestors shadow blades in front of me bursting through him.

And to that. I claimed victorious

I could see the disgust in everyone's eyes. Then suddenly The Maternal Guards surrounded me. " What the fuck is this, Dad?, Mom?" I asked them confused of whats going on. " You were a true dissapointment Gusion " The most powerful elder said in an angry voice. "You broke the family's Oath and for that we shall execute you right here, right now" He continued.

"Im not going down that easy. "

BREAK THE LIMIT. 10, then 15 then 20 then 25 then 30 blades I unleashed and slayed The Maternal Guards and the stupid Elder, so much for ' _The Strongest Elder_ ' I opened my eyes, looked once again at the audience. They didnt appreciate me, even my parents. I then felt empty, like nothing is going to care for me anymore, nothing is going to nod and agree to me anymore.

My mom said " Gusion. You are a disgrace of the Paxley family. If you do not wish to be executed. You must leave the family and never again shall you return."

Hearing that I slowly walked out of the estate. Out of the magical field, and into the outside world, Is this what they call.. Rain...

I walked, and walked, and walked. All that I see with my blank eyes were the endless road of the forest, I felt cold. I felt hungry. I felt regret. I lost my will to live and I lost my will to move on. I collapsed on the ground and fell asleep in the rain.

I could see my mothers face how she loved me but after what happened, I lost my respect and kindness.

I could see my fathers face how he always stood by me and encouraged me to become the greatest wizard of all time but after what happened. I lost all my will and hope

I could see my life slowly fading away. I cried in my sleep. I only wanted to prove them that his fighting style could match up as theirs but ended up getting banished

Dead

That is what I will be.

 **END OF GUSION'S POV**

His sleep was like death. He looked like a crazy person sleeping on the road it was night and it was raining.

An hour later, a man and her daughter passed by. Gusion could hear the footsteps even in the loud rain.

He didnt't want to wake up because he wanted to die there.

" _Dad, This man looks so tired. Can we bring him home_ "

Hearing this Gusion opened his eyes a little to see the face of the girl that cared for him.

He saw a cute girl with blonde hair and a red hood. He forced his head to see left he saw a built-up man with a cigarrete that lights up even in the rain.

Being too tired he fell back asleep.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD AND PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE ANY IMPROVEMENT**_


End file.
